Why Me?
by Heavenly Faye-Faye
Summary: [Rated for saftey]This is sort of a poem from Kagome to Naraku. A mustread for everyone! R&R please!
1. Why me? Kagome to Naraku

[A/N: This is a poem I have been thinking about for a while. Everyone must read this!!!!! Flames are welcome; they will just be used to barbeque clowns and Kikyo plushies (they're for voodoo =)). Just send flames to my email. This one is about Naraku from Kagome's point of view. The next chappie (coming very soon) is about Kagome from Naraku's p.o.v.]  
  
[Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. It is property of Rumiko Takahashi. –kicks lawyers out of the room and into the neighbors house- Quit following me! Enjoy!!]  
  
----Heavenly Faye-Faye----  
Why Me?  
  
Why have you chosen me?  
  
Why did you have ME uncover what you really are?  
  
Why do only I understand you?!  
  
Is it because I can relate to you...?  
  
You have feelings you don't want for a person you deeply hate. You loathe her, despise her with everything you have, and yet the human part of you lusts for her.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
Must I always be the shadow of her?  
  
You wish to have her. You desire to kill her. If you kill Kikyo, will the feelings truly go away?  
  
No. I know they won't.  
  
You are a half demon who longs to become a full demon. Typical, right?  
  
No, for you are completely different from the others. You long to be free of those feelings, that lustful human heart that resides inside of you...  
  
The hundreds of thoughts and lives of demons which dwell within you...  
  
Is it so bad, to want to be free? To have your own life?  
  
Yet the feelings trouble you still, getting in the way of everything you do.  
  
And yet she stupidly mocks you with them.  
  
And you desire to kill her more.  
  
Onigumo...no, you are Naraku.  
  
That is what you are, and it is what I call you...  
  
But why must you plague me so?  
  
You are driving me to the edge of insanity!  
  
Why did you have to be like you are?!  
  
Long midnight hair...  
  
Crimson eyes that pierce through me to my soul...  
  
Perfect pale skin with but one flaw - the spider shaped scar upon your back.  
  
That smirk.  
  
That laugh.  
  
The voice that purrs against my ears whenever you speak.  
  
You are the most deadly, stupid, and disgusting demon I have ever met!  
  
You are everything I hate,  
  
But you are everything I want.  
  
You're intelligent,  
  
You're the darkest of gods,  
  
You are evil.  
  
You brought our group together.  
  
You made us a family.  
  
That I thank you for...  
  
But tell me, why did you have to have me understand you?  
  
Have me think of you?  
  
You have taken me into your trap yet again.  
  
But once more your plans have messed up...  
  
Please, Naraku! Tell me that you hate me!  
  
Say that you despise me so!  
  
Tell me that I fear and detest you with everything I have!  
  
But I don't...you turned my fear and hatred into something I wish I didn't have.  
  
Because...Naraku...  
  
I love you.  
  
Now please, say that you loathe me; that you wish for me to die painfully slow!  
  
I can take no more of my hopeless longing for you!  
  
If you say that you do, my heart will break and I can stop loving you. I can continue hating you...  
  
But another part of me wishes for you to say those other three words that I long for from you.  
  
So tell me why. Say that you like toying with me, playing with my emotions.  
  
Say that you're tired of this game. Say...say that you love me too...  
  
-Owari  
  
[A/N: Wasn't that beautiful? How did I write this?! This is cool!! Now all I need you guys to do is to review and then go to the next chapter! That's all you have to do. The next one is about Kagome from Naraku! Ooh, this is awesome! I'm so happy I wrote this! It so explains Naraku...-sniff- Anyways, review and go to the next chappie!!! GO DAMMIT!!! Sorry, me crazy when me have too much sugar. ) ) ) Doom de doom de doom...] 


	2. Damn You! Naraku to Kagome

[A/N: Hello again! Sorry for not updating sooner, everyone! I loved everybody's reviews!! You guys are so nice!!! THANK YOU!!!! Yes, I've decided to make this a story called "Spider Webs", (or is it "Spiderwebs"?) as soon as I finish my first fanfic, Lost Memories. So please be patient, I'm nearly done. Just about three more chapters, I think. I'm working on rewriting chapter four, because the first time I wrote it, it sucked, and I have as new idea for it. I would like to hear suggestions for Spider Webs! What should one of the traps be, like the first one? :) The story will be sort of a prelude to the poems. I also have a question for all of you. Why does everyone say Naraku's laugh is "ku ku ku"?! He doesn't sound like that to me. Who made that up, anyway? O.o But anyway, this poem is from Naraku to Kagome! Aren't I amazing? Audience member: -whispers- yeah, right. Suuuure she is. HFF: Now, I want everyone to read this one too! –smiles- All you flamers send it to my email. –sets a clown on fire- Wahahaha, look at him burn!! Dance, pathetic clown, dance!!! –claps hands- Faster, faster!! –Windmill song form Zelda plays- Da da da, da da da, da da da da da da da!! –points and laughs wildly while Naraku lights Kikyo plushies on fire- Ha ha ha, fuuuunnnn!!! Why am I calling this "Damn You"? I thought it would fit with his emotions. :)]  
  
[Disclaimer: I've said this is my other fics, so I'm not going to say it. Why, do you think I own it? Then you may be crazier than I am.]  
  
By ----Heavenly Faye-Faye----  
  
Damn You  
  
I love playing with you. Humans are so easy to manipulate into different emotions. It's fun to watch you struggle within my traps which you enter willingly.  
  
But I am beginning to tire of the game I have us play. I desire to have you for myself.  
  
Damn you priestess! It's because of you that I do this! You slowly began to understand me. It frustrates me on how you could when I did not give anything away intentionally.  
  
But of course you were alone, even though you were surrounded by friends. Did they really understand you?  
  
You are mistaken for Kikyo, Like I am for the human Onigumo. But you are Kagome, And I am Naraku.  
  
Is that what drew me to you? A fact that we have something in common? Is that why you long for me as well, Because I understand that?  
  
Why is it, when nothing escapes the eyes of this Naraku... You did......? The second I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were going to be mine. Was it the same for you? Heh, I think so.  
  
You are the only one that can defeat me. But that is not why I want you, Although it is quite ironic.  
  
When I set up my traps, you walk right in. But priestess, this was my final plot. You just walked right into my web, not knowing what lay ahead. Me.  
  
No tricks, no puppets, one barrier. Just you and me.  
  
But why did you have to speak!? Why did you tell me that you loved me, But that you wanted me to say that I despised you So that you could continue your life, making your heart shatter And hate me for it?  
  
Do you hate the feeling you have for me as much as I do for you? Maybe you do. Is that why you attack me all the time and stay by the dogs' side? Because you are angry with me for letting you feel that? Do you think I am not angry at you for it?!  
  
If I said I wanted to kill you... Would you be relieved? Would your world shatter into pieces? I know you would break, for I know you too well.  
  
I also know you would not rejoice over it, like you think you would. Heh, humans are so foolish. If I told you that, you would breathe your last breath, And it would really have been me who killed you.  
  
Perhaps I'd follow you in death if that happened. Maybe you'd follow me as well.  
  
And now...now you have finally made me snap. You said the thing I've wanted to hear from you for so long... Now priestess, now I must have you even more! Kagome...I will have you.  
  
You have been haunting me long enough!  
  
Because you know what? You made me attracted to you. You made me fall into my own trap. So it's because of you...  
  
That I love you.  
  
Don't cry! Damn you, stop that! I know....I know that you love me too But please stop crying.  
  
Kagome... Stay here with me for a while. Let them find us here, if they wish to. So what if they do? Let them if they can pass my barrier. My dear Kagome, Just stay...  
  
-Owari  
  
[A/N: So how was that, everybody? Was it good, or bad? Too out-of- character? Oh well. I love it! I'm so glad that I'm making this a story. "Spider Webs" just has a nice ring to it. So don't forget to review and if you can, leave suggestions for the story! Don't forget to check out my other stories too! Ja ne! P.S. My sincerest apologies to RadicalKirara. Gomen nasai!!! -hits self with a baseball bat as punishment- -gets knocked out, and now I, Naraku am typing. Heh heh heh, you shall all bow before me!!! Please, I need some more jewel shards. I can't find where Faye-Faye hid them!! So if any of you find some, send them my way. –a few seconds later after reading part of the poem- WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!?!?!!! –Kagome is typing- See ya next time! –sweat drop-]  
  
I think I'm conscious now...owie, my head hurts... 


End file.
